To Be the Dragonborn
by Wandering Tyrant
Summary: Summary to big to fit in here, read inside. Story rated T for language and suggestive themes for now, maybe M in later chapters. This story has an Argonian dragonborn. If you have a problem with that, then just don't bother reading it.


**Well, I decided to write this late at night, you know how you get those random but great ideas late at night but you don't remember them in the morning? Yeah, that's what happens to me. Anyway, please excuse any character or place spelling mistakes in this story, I'll try my best, and I play Skyrim and such, I'm just not good with spelling the names and places in it. This will not a one shot, and will be more than one chapter. Now…**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

What exactly is the dragonborn? We all know the Dovahkiin is the one born with the body of a man and the soul and blood of a dragon. We all know he has the ability to use Thu'um with more ease than anyone in the Tamriel. We all know he is the one chosen to defeat Alduin and save the world, but who is he? Why did he do that? Was it because he was the hero everyone saw him as and did it because it was right? Or was it because he simply wanted to keep the world going? What if the hero we know as the dragonborn wasn't a hero at all, but instead a thief, an assassin, and a wanted criminal? What if he only did it so he could move on with his life and become rich and wealthy? What if? This is the story of an Argonian called Scar, and this is the story of the Dovahkiin who wasn't as heroic as the songs and tales told of...

"What do you mean you won't buy it!" Scar yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. "You told me you would buy anything I had to offer when I first met you Vex, whether I stole it or found it!" he shouted again. "Scar, I have gotten in to much trouble to buy anything stolen from you for at least a week! Your to damn good at being a thief!" Vex shouted back, winning the argument, and earning a scowl from Scar. "Your lucky I don't make you do what I want." Scar spat, threatening to use his nightengale ability on her. "Mate, let it go." Delvin said, putting his hand on the guild masters shoulder. Scar sighed, and stood up, and swatted the hand off. "I suppose. Sorry Vex, I've just been needing money lately." Scar said. "I understand, if you didn't, you wouldn't be here would you?" Vex said as she stood up from her seat also, and smiled. "Hehe, right..." Scar grinned sheepishly. Truth be told, he had more money than most people. He carried enough gold to buy proudspire manor and every decoration if he could, to bad he was wanted in Solitude. If he returned, he would have his head be put on the chopping block, if they could get him there at least he was as good at fighting as he was being a thief. He shivered momentarily; the idea of being on a chopping block reminded him of Helgen. That day seemed like a lifetime ago. "Delvin, Vex, I have to go. Tell Brynjolf I owe him a mead will you?" Scar said, and began walking towards the ratway entrance. "Will do Scar!" Delvin shouted. As soon as Scar was out of sight, Delvin slipped his arm around Vex. "Why do you and me go somewhere?" He whispered lustfully into her ear. "Not even in you dreams, milk drinker." Vex hissed back, and twisted his arm.

Scar exited the ratway and got onto the city streets, he could easily sneak past all the guards and people, and he did just that, and exited the city with no problem. As soon as he was out of the hold's boundaries, he stood up from his half crouch position. The Ebony mail armor, he wore made no sound. He brought his fingers to his mouth, carefully to avoid cutting them open on his teeth, and whistled. A few seconds later, a dark and demonic looking horse was at his side. It nuzzled him affectionately and neighed. Scar patted it's head and scratched its neck. "Hey Shadowmere, I'm sorry, but I couldn't take you into the city. I don't want you getting hurt." He said. The horse was obviously intelligent, and nodded its head. Scar patted it's side and hopped onto it's back and was immediately on his way to Dawnstar.

(Timeskip to Dawnstar)

"Shadowmere, be as silent as possible." Scar told his horse as he led it to a black door. He opened it, and went in first, with Shadowmere following close behind. "Shadowmere, you go and stay in your stables, I will come and pick you up soon." he told the horse. It nodded, and trotted off to its stables. Scar however went to the dining hall to talk to Nazir. However, he could never do that without his signature entrance. The entrance was a floor above the dining hall, but it led up to an opening that Scar loved to jump down from. He did just that, and launched himself from the entrance floor, and barrel rolled to avoid injury when he hit the floor. When he stood, he saw Nazir smiling a few feet say from him. "Never gets old, does it?" Scar asked, smiling to him. "Nope." he said. Nazir was one of the few people in Skyrim Scar could call a friend. Not only that, but he, Babette, and Shadowmere were his last links to the Dark Brotherhood before... It happened... "What have you come back for today my friend? Need another contract?" Nazir asked, taking a seat next to Sheeta. Sheeta was one of the initiates the Nazir had recruited. Except now she was no longer an initiate, but a full blown assassin. She was a good one too, rivaling Nazir even. "No, I'm just here to relax and stay at one of the places that I can say I'm safe at in the hell hole we call Skyrim." Scar said, sitting on a seat also. Nazir nodded, and went back to his conversation with Sheeta. "As I was saying, Ulfric Stormcloak is a complete fraud and coward. The rumors said he killed the high king with his voice no less, while right here, we have the dragonborn who assassinated the Emperor himself, with the crown to prove it!" Nazir said, raising his voice at the last part. "Show her, listener." Scar heard Cicero say from his spot by Nightmothers side. Scar sighed, and took out the crown he had taken from the king to show Sheeta. She took it and looked at it with eyes as big as dinner plates, and observed it from every angle. Truth be told, Scar never really wanted to assassinate the Emperor, at least, not when he came face to face with him. He was an honorable man, an he made sure that his death was quick and painless. Not only that, he killed Amaund Motierre at the Emperor's request and even patched up the wound and left the Emperor's body. He left the Emperor in a peaceful position on his bed, was off the ship as fast as possible. Scar had one thing for the Emperor he didn't have for most people when he met him that day. Respect. Sheeta returned the crown and I placed it back in my pack for safekeeping. "I'm going to go and rest. Somebody give Shadowmere some apples, just because he doesn't need to eat doesn't mean he doesn't get hungry." Scar announced, and immediately an initiate grabbed a few apples from the table and went off to feed them to Shadowmere. Scar went off to his bed and shut the door. He laid down on the bed and thought for a moment. He though of Astrid, he thought of his marsh brother Veezara, he thought of Festus Krex, Gabriella, and his beast blood brother Arnbjorn. Yes, Scar was a werewolf, but he rarely used his ability. When he did, it was for the rush, or when he was in trouble and Odahviing couldn't help. The Dark brotherhood had many ties with him, and he truly loved every part of it, even Cicero's dancing, as much as he and Nazir wanted to him to stop it. He truly missed everyone, especially Astrid, who brought him into the family. And who was later killed by him at her request after finding out what she did backfired. She thought she was doing what was best for the family. It didn't work. Her mistake was so great it cost her, her life, along with nearly half of the families'. Scar didn't hate her for it. She was only human, and we all made mistakes. Whether we admit them or not is up to us.

An assassin's life is complicated at best...

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Pretty good for a start huh? Like it? Hate it? Don't really know about it? Well, you gotta tell me! R&R so I can find out!**


End file.
